Lost with Shadow
by AngelsKitten
Summary: Ryou gets mad at bakura and runs away and meets up wiht a long lost friend *maybye yaoi R/B in the end* New chap a note:(
1. Default Chapter

Lost with Shadow by AngelsKitten  
  
AK=AngelsKitten  
  
AK: Hi my name is AngelsKitten and this is my story lost with shadow I dont own yu gi oh but i do own shadow me happy:) me sad:(  
  
KEY //..........// bakura to ryou /........../ ryou to bakura '........' thoughts  
  
Chapter one: I miss you  
  
"Ouch" yelled a white hair teen who had just hit his head while under his bed, when someone standing in the doorway said "whats the matter Ryou?". "Nothing Bakura nothing" grumbled Ryou. Bakura was about to leave when Ryou who was out from under his bed and now sitting on it said "Hey Bakura have you been under my bed?" "No why" replied Bakura. "No reson" ansered Ryou. After Bakura left. "Where is it" wondered Ryou aloud. He got up and went to his closet. "Here it is" he said taking out big blue box labeled 'shadow'. He sat on jis bed again and opened it. Inside was a a couple pictrues and a coller. He took out one of the pictrues and looked at it had a small white hair boy and big black dog on it chasing each other. "I miss you Shadow" wispered Ryou hugging the pictrue close. **********FLASHBACK********** A little 7 year old boy and a big black dog were at a park playing together. The little boy Ryou threw a ball for the dog "Go get it girl go shadow" he smiled as the dog ran off for the ball. "Good girl shadow good girl". "Ryou time to go home" yelled his father (he lost his mother a year back). "Ok he yelled back."Come on shadow race you" he yelled getting a head start even though the dog caught up in a minute and got in the lead. *********END FLASHBACK*********** 'I will always remeber what you did for me when bakura did not want to' thought ryou sadly **********FALSHBACK*********** Little 9 year old ryou backed up to a tall brick wall while 5 bullys where creeping up on him calling him names and puncing their fist into their plams. /Bakura help me please/ he had already met bakura on his 8 brithday he got the milluiem ring as a persant from his father then. //why i could just wacth you get beat up//. /please/. //NO//. "RUFF" a dog barked in the entranse to the alley the bullys chased royu in. "Shadow" ryou called out. The big dog came bounding in to his master. "GRRRRR" shadpw growled and started to pounce on the bullys they started to yell and sceram and ran out of the alley way. (wow bullys scared of dogs:P) "shadow thank you girl i know i could count on you" hugging the dog. *************END FALSHBACK*********** 'I miss you shadow' thought ryou 'very much'. "Why did you have to be outside at that time" said royu outloud sadly. ***************FLASHBACK************* "YIPPPPPPPPPPE!!!!!" a dog cry rang out though the streets. Ryou and his father came runing out wanting to know if that was shadow or not........guess waht it was. Ryou looked in horror at the almost flat form of his dog lay. (gross:P) His father rushed him inside and up to his room so he would have to look at his dead dog while he called the dog pound to come pick it up. //whats your problem// feling sadness rush though the link they shared //even though i dont care//. /shadow got run over by a truck/ he cried though the link. //whatever// and cut the link so he would not feel ryous sadness anymore. ***********END FLASHBACK*************  
  
AK: i know lots of flashback but i had to tell everything that happend in one chapter so till next time BYE PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OUR NOT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *_* %_% #_# $_$ @_@ !_! o_O _ &_& ?_? *_^ ()_() :p funny face i like them :P :- ) 


	2. NOTE SORRY

NOTE SORRY  
  
Ummm.... Hey??? I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!!! *cowers* Dont hurt me please. I have been busy....yeah busy. I will TRY and update soon real soon hopefully. I think I may get anther fic up but will be a one to two chap fic so wont be much work and it is spopsted to be fuuny. I am also sorry about the chapters in both my fics they are my first two fics I did not know how. :( Anyway I say thanks to EVERYONE that reviwed I am SO happy. I did not think that i would get 5 revews instead I got 16 and 8. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!! ^^ And again I am real sorry about not updateing :( I am also happy I am on summer break!!!! I love summer no school stay up late and best of all NO HOMEWORK!!!!!!! But I am also sad Yu Yu Haeso(sp) is uallsy on Tonmai (sp) on Cartoon Network. It was something (I forget) then Drganball Z (-_- i dont like that show... sorry to those who do^^) then YYH the Rouni Kenshin (another one of my shows) but they YYH away and put cyborg009 and I cant find YYH wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *sniff sniff* I also have not been able to watch yugioh (wahhhhhhh) of Rouni Kenshin (anther wahhhhhhhh) I am missing VERY important shows. :( So... yeah.... new fic and updatd fics sometime soon. K? Sooo...umm...yeah....-_-.  
  
AngelsKitten  
  
soon soon soon hopefully ^^ - - - - - - -  
  
hopefully i can think and wirte very fast have not writen anything yet-  
  
- - -  
  
whhopps said that outloud (tryped outlound?) didnt i O_O *runs and hides*  
  
BYE ^^ 


End file.
